Anniv Chanbaek
by hsangrim16
Summary: Baekhyun nganggap chanyeol udah lupain dia, dan mulai selingkh dengan Kris, anehnya tao gak marah.. ada apa yah?


Hai haii haiiiii…..

Gua author kece melanglang buana kembali broh \m/ lu pada kangen pasti *cium satu satu member eksoh*…..

~reader: gua bunuh lu thor !

~Author: choding aja keleszzzzzzzzz :p

Oke author mulai deh yah, oya sorry kalo author sering kepedean , padahal author ini super pemalu, lebih pemalu dari kalian kalian yg jadi silent reader,, wkwkkwwk *cindir dikit gpp keleszzz* abaikan~…

Maaf kalo di ff author banyak katakata aneh , gaje , gak sopan, ngebully, atau sedikit nista gtu . author mah Cuma chodingchoding doang tuh wkwkw trus kalo typonya banyak ampe bkin berantakan itu mah karena author bukan pengetik dengn sebelas jari , author Cuma pake empat jari doang -_-" dan gua hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak pantas mendapat vitaminmu yeoolll TvT ~maaf author curhat ,keceplos tadi..

Author ini banyak komat, kaga juga pasti di kamit sama readers-.-

Oke ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author : Han Sang Rim

Cast : Chanbaek & EXO All member

Genre : Gak YADONG banget kok heheh, YAOI, Sweet, Romantic semoga ahahah

Keqibroth bra ~

~chanyeol –duduk disamping kris dan bersender dibahu kris-

-nonton tv bareng lay,tao,suho,chen-

Yeollie?~bacon

Apa baekkiee?~chanyeol –kaga noleh sama sekali, kalo lo jadi bacon pasti nyesek gtu kan :""""-

Temanin gua dong beli strawberry?~bacon

Ha?`chanyeol –baru aja noleh-

Kenapa yeol?~bacon –ya bingung lah kok jawabnya kaget gtu-

Lagi seru nih gua nnton Spongebob sama Kris gege, jgn ganggu gua, ,minta temanin aja sama kai atau sehun yah baekkie, -flying kiss-~chanyeol

Ogah ah , gua maunya ama loe yeoll! ~bacon

Gua masih kangen sama Kris gege bacon… ~chanyeol –matanya focus ke tv-

Kangen? Bacon? Yeoliee? ~bacon –lirih dan sedikit berbisik dan hanya lay dan tao yg mendengarnya-

Bacon ngambek , mojo gtu ama si chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke kamar dan mngunci kamarnya, tapi chanyeol kaga nydar-,- ya chanyeol mah bego oon bingiittzz, kaga peka ikkzzz

Bacon –room CHANBAEK-

Kenapa yeolli bgini semenjak ada kris, kamren dia jga hanya bermain dan berjalan-jalan bersama kris hyung , dan skrng menontn tv bersma kris hyung , terus dari kmren gk ada wktu buat gua, sampe2 tadi tidur diluar bareng kris hyung, apa tao gak cemburu sama chanyeol ? hikkzzz hikzzzz

-bacon nangis diatas tempat tdrnya sampe ,ketidurn dari siang itu smpe mlam- *lu tidur apa ngantuk con-,,,-*

Knok knok knok knok *pintu kamar chanbaek diketok oleh seseorang dan bacon pun bangun*

Siapa? ~bacon

Ini hyung baekhyun?~lay

Lay hyung?~bacon

Iya baekhyun..~lay

-bacon langsung berjalan menuju dpan kamarnya dan membuka pintuny-

Ada apa hyung?~bacon

Boleh kaga gua masuk?~lay

Oh iya masuk aja hyung… ~bacon

Heninggg *lay Cuma asyik main hapenya terus duduk disofa yg ada dikamr chanbaek itu

Ehem, ada apa ya hyung lu ampe kesini jarang banget ampe ksni?~bacon membuka pembicaraan

Gua Cuma mau blang Kris dan chanyeol tadi jalan berdua , dan sampe skrg belum plang~lay –dan beranjak keluar dan lngsg menutup pintu kamr chanbaek itu tampang memastikan dulu tampang bacon-

Diam

Diam…..

…

….

Ada apa ini? Sakit! Sumpah sakit gua dah, seme gua jalan sama seme yg lain? Maksdnya apa ini ha? Gua diselinglkuhn ? yeoliie? Kamu- hiks hiks hiks . *tibatiba kedengr suara bacon nangs*

Sambil menangis dia mendengarkn lagu yg dlu di kasih chanyeol kedia waktu bacon lgi sedih , setiap bacon sedih pasti chanyeol sengarn lgu ini buat bacon, kalo gk nyanyiin lngsng dgn suara pas pasannya

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_

Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon  
Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo

Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni

Ojik seororeul hyanghaeinneun unmyeongeul jugo bada  
Eotgallil su bakke eomneun geu mankeum deo saranghaesseumeul nan ara

When you smile, sun shines

Eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul challan

On mame pado chyeo

Buseojyeo naerijanha oh

Baby don't cry tonight pokpungi morachineun bam [Baekhyun}(u~ haneuri muneojil deut)  
Baby don't cry tonight jogeumeun eoullijanha  
Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun I sungan neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni

Eodukeomkeomhan gotongui geuneul wi ibyeorui munteoge naega muchamhi  
Neomeojyeodo geumajeodo neol wihaeseoramyeon gamdanghal teni  
Uh, daesin nareul julge birok nal moreuneun neoege  
Don't cry, tteugeoun nunmulbodan chadichan useumeul boyeojwo baby,

Say no more (baby) no more (don't cry)  
Jebal mangseorijineun marajwo mulgeopumi doel geu challa  
Say no more (baby) no more (don't cry)  
Nunbusin sarameuro nameul su itge charari geu kallo nal taewojwo

Ne nun soge gadeuk cha oreuneun dalbit woo~

Sori eobsi gotong soge heulleo neomchineun I bam

Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni

Ireun haessari noga naerinda  
Neoreul darmeun nunbusimi naerinda

Gireul irheun nae nuneun ijeya cry cry cry

-dirumah kong soman-

Yaa! Hyung betul2 nape jgn gtu salah entar kuenya kaga enak -.- ~omel D.O

Bisa gak ,gak pake teriak gtu soo-ah!~pekik chanyeol

Maaf! Tapi kalau lu salah-salah entar kuenya kga enak hyung, hikzz~D.O nangis *boongboong*

Yaa-….- gak pake nangis jga kyungsoo-ah ,gua jadi merasa semkin bersalah, hentikan aegyomu itu, gua udah tau kalek kalo lo pura-pura ,please!~chanyeol

Heehehe.. maaf hyung, yasuda turuti semua apa yg gua blng , biar kue cake strawberry ini seenak dan semanis baekhyun hyung..~d.o

Hei! Kenapa lu memuji baekhyun gua? Didepan gua? Maksud lu apa haaa? ~chanyeol

Heeiii, santai aja kelezzzz, gua kan Cuma muji, gua jga punya kai yang sekseh-,- ~d.o

-ya mereka masih terus melanjutkan kegiatan membuat kue bersama untuk baekhyun, dan sesekali masih berdebat-

dorm

Kris ge? –panggil seseorang bermata dengan kantung hitam dibawah matanya persis panda-

Ya, ada apa baby?~Kris *menoleh kea rah suara*

Kris ge, masih akan melanjutka ini bersama chanyeol hyung? Apa lu tega ge sama baekhyun hyung gua? Dia sedih sekali dan Yixing ge jga sudah menceritakan ekspresinya ketika tau Gege dan chanyeol hyung pergi bedua, dan ekspresinya sangat suram ge… hikss hikss~ Tao menangis –lakilaki yang memanggil Kris tadi-

Maafkan gege tao, gege juga gak tega liat si hyung kesayanganmu itu sedih tapi ini permintaan si chanyeol gila itu. Aku tdak bisa menolaknya yang selalu merengek itu..~Kris memeluk tao

MALL

Tring….

From : Baekhyun

Yeolie, bisakah kamu menemuiku ditaman sore ini?

Kyungsoo-ah, Kai-ah, apa yg harus gu lakukan ?~chanyeol

Ada apa hyung, kenapa tereak lebay gitu sih-,,- lu ngagetim aja tau dan lihat semua org menatap kita!~Kai

Sorry deh, tapi lihat in sms dari baekhyun? ~chanyeol

Aha… gua punya rencana, lu tenang aja hyung dan sebaiknya sms itu gk usah aja lu bals dan kai kau hubungi Kris suruh temui kita di café 15 menit lagi, So cepatlah pilih kado yg lu inginkan hyung.~jelas D.o dengan lugasnya

-kedua org itu hanya diam dalam begonya dan ngangguk2 ala upin ipin cengok-

-Baekhyun-

Apa dia sesibuk apa smpai gak bals sms gua? Awas aja lu yeol! Gua gak akn maafin , bakal gua balas loe, loe udah nyakitn hati gua! Awas chanyeoliiieee!

-tao datang ketaman-

Hei hyung , sedang apa sendri ditaman?~tao

Hm, tidak apa. Terus lu ngapain lu jga disni tao?~baekhyun , berbicara dengan tao yang sedang asyik memotret sekitar taman yg dipenuhi anak-anak *tao suka anak anak*

Tidak papa . Gua Cuma bosan aja didorm semua org sibuk dan gua lgi pngen nyari foto2 lucu buat di upload ke weibo gua hyung hihihi ~tao

Semua?~baekhyun –bertanya dengan ragu-

Ya hyung,~ tao duduk disamping baekhyun

Kris hyung pun jga sibuk tao?~baekhyun

Iya hyung ,dan dia pergi menyusul chanyeol. Dia ngajak gua tapi gua lgi gak mood minum kopi atau lainnya~tao

Hm bgtu.. ~baekhyun-lemas-

Hening-hening-hening-hening-hening-hening-

Sampai akhirnya…..

Wah tampan sekali gege disini ,gua makin suka hahaha ~tao terkekeh kecil dan itu menarik perhatian baekhyun untuk melihat apa yg tao lihat

Dan trnyata yg diliht tao adalah selca Kris dan Chanyeol yg baru saja dia upload.

-batin baekhyun- "Apa-apan ini gua ngajak tpi dia tidak membalas pesan gua, sedangkan skrg dia berdua dgn Kris? Hatiku sakit hikz"

Lu gak papa hyung?~ tao –merengkuh badan baekhyun kepelukannya , dan baekhyun skrg sudah menangis-

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dan hanya diam dalam tangisnya. Dan sampai kiranya baekhyun sydah cukup lama menangsi dan tngisannya mulai reda, tao mengangkat tubuh baekhyun agar berdiri dari kursi taman yang sudh gelap karena sudah semakin malam.

Kita pulang saja yah hyung , cuaca semakin dingin dan ini juga sudah malam hyung?~tao

Baekhyun hanya bias mengangguk dan mengiyakan ajakan tao. Dan tao menggendong baekhyun dipunggungnya karena baekhyun sangat lemah saat ini, dan nyaris tertidur.

Baekhyung mengigau-

"chanyeol.. kau bodoh sangat bodoh, aku sangat mencintaimu tapi kenapa kamu melukaiku seperti ini , kau jahat yeollie, padahal hari ni hari jadi kita apa kau lupa dan malah memilih bersama naga bau sok cool seperti itu"

Igauan baekhyun terhenti dan itu membuat si namja yg menggendongnya terkekeh, dan mengambil benda tipis berwarna putih dari saku celananya dan mengirim sebuah pesan kepda kris gegeny

To : Kris gege:3{}

"ge, aku sudah hampir sampai , siapkanlah sudah rencana konyol kalian. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat hyugku begini. 5 menit lagi aku akan sampai di pintu dorm"

Kris terkekeh membaca pesan dari namjachingunya itu dan memberitahu ke chanyeol dan member yg sudah siap merayakan hari konyol Chanbaek itu hahaha

"hmm…. Tao kenapa berhenti?"~baekhyun

Kita sudah sampai hyung~tao

Benarkah, maaf udah bikin lu repot tao. Aku berat yah?~ Tanya baekhyun sambil turun dari punggung tao

Haha, tidak hyung. Lu malah ringan sekali~tao

PELETAKKKKK

Ya tao dijitak baekhyun

Mian hyung, ayo kita masuk~tao –ucapnya sambil menekn tombol sender ke kris gegenya

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memutar knock pintu dorm untuk masuk kedalam, dan saat pintu dorm telah terbuka dan dia melangkah dia cukup shock karena ada chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yg dianggp baekhyun selalu aneh dan mangejutkannya denga kata-kata…

Saranghae baekkiee

Baekhyun masih membeku dan tiba-tiba dia terkejut lagi dengan kedatangan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya dari belakang tubuh chanyeol dengan membawa bunga,kue,kado,boneka,dan sekantung daging bacon kesukaannya (yang bawa D.O readers-,-). Dia meresa diterjang naga tiba-tiba karena didepannya sudah ada kris yng memegang bunga dan coklat lalu menyerahkannya ke chanyeol…

Baekkie, maafkn aku. Aku sibuk beberapa saat ini ,aku sudah menyiapkan ini semua untuk mu. Aku ingin merayakan Hari jadi kita ini lebih istimewa. Kau maukan memaafkan aku~chanyeol *hari ini kata-kata chayeol lebih sopan dan terdengar indah ditelinga bakehyun dan baekhyun semakin membeku , tidak dapat ,menjawab 1 kata pun dari chanyeol sampai akhirnya semua member meninggalkan mereka berdua didepan pintu dorm *ya masih disitu readers*

Chuu~~~~

Baekhyun makin membelalakkan matanya dan makin membeku! Karena sebuah benda dari salah satu tubuh chanyeol ,menempel di bibirnya dan itu bibir chanyeol. Hanya kecupan kecil agar baekhyun sadar, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata …

Nado yeoliee-ah

Mereka berpelukan, ya hanya berpelukan dan saling tersenyum chanyeol sudah mengerti apa yang akan baekhyun katakana tanpa mengatakannya, karena hati dan tubuh baekhyun yang mengatakannya mereka larut sampai akhirnya-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-

Cieeelaahhhh … udah baekannn! Uhuyy ~kai

Peyukpeyukan lagi depan thehunnn~sehun

*Duo maknae sarap*

Baekhyun hanya terdiam malu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan chanyeol berbalik serta mendeath glare dua maknae itu, tapi siasia-,- malah sekarang mereka mengajak semua member meledek merreka.

Hyung gua juga mau dipeluk kyak Chanyeol hyung~rengek kai

Sini nak appa pelukk~SUHO APPA

Ihh jijik appa appa dari mana, kai-ah maunya dipeluk eomma~kai-meluk d.o yg pasrah O.O-

Mereka semua asyik bercanda dan makan semua hidangan untuk hari ini ,dan cukup special karena chanyeol yg meminta D.O untuk memasak makanan special untuk hari jadinya bersama baekhyun, malam semakin larut dan semua member sudah tidur atau ada yng masih bermain game seperti Kai dan Sehun yang ditemani oleh Luhan.

-Chanbaek Room-

Yeoliee.. ~baekhyun

Ada apa Baekkie?~chanyeol

Maafkan gua yah gak nyiapin apa-apa buat hari nini, gua terlalu sedih gara2 rencanamu itu~ baekhyun menunduk

Aku tidak butuh hadiahmu atau apapun itu, yang kau semakin mencintaiku baekkiechanyeol –SANGAT TULUS-

Tapi aku punya 1 hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu senang~ baekhyun –nada bicara baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan sedikit seksi ditelinga chanyeol

A..ap..apa baekkie?~ chanyeol –sangat bersusah payah-

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dia hanya mendekatkan tubuuhnya dengan chanyeol dan mendorong chanyeol ke atas tempat tidr mereka dan itu membuat chanyeol sedikit berkeringat dan setengah mati menelan saliva yang terasa membeku ditenggorokannya itu.

Nikmatilah chanyeol ~Baekhyun

END


End file.
